


chapters with co-creators

by testy, testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	1. Chapter 1

multi-chapter work with co-creators


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 posted by co-creator #2

chapter 2 edited by co-creator #1 after #2 removed


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 posted by creator #2 after being re-added

edited by creator #1


	4. Chapter 4

new chapter


End file.
